


why hands be like that

by MiniNephthys



Category: START AGAIN: a prologue (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, it's just spoilers for their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The kid asks a burning question.
Kudos: 10





	why hands be like that

“So hey,” says Bonnie. “Why does everything you guys fight do that with their hands?”

“Hm?” Odile lifts her gaze from her book.

“You know, like, its hands are stuck different ways for different craftology alignments. But we’ve got alignments too, and Siffrin’s hands aren’t always like…” They make scissors shapes with their fingers.

“When’s the last time you saw my hands out of battle?” Siffrin asks, grinning.

Snort. “Nice try, you eat snacks like a normal person.”

“That’s a good question,” Odile says.

After a moment, they ask, “And?”

“And I don’t know why.”

“There’s stuff you don’t know????”


End file.
